What Happens in the Kitchen Stays in the Kitchen
by Alanna official
Summary: Mack happens to have an unfortunate walk in on a particular couple in the base's kitchen. Established Philinda.


**Author's Note: ****Written for AgentLunaA based on the prompt: one of the team walking in on them (philinda) and then their worrying over if the team will disapprove.**

 **I am doing this with already established Philinda please bear in mind.** **I hope this is what you wanted, I got a little carried away and ended up writing over 2000 words.** **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

His hands are bunched into fists and his fingers tighten just a fraction as he thinks about the trying day that he's had. The Director has been a constant pain in his rear and he's getting tired of the continuous jumping over rules and regulations to keep their agency running - not that the Director sees it that way. The hum of the Zephyr's engine as they fly back to the base is both soothing him and reminding him of what he's missing. He had the Zephyr built with one particular pilot in mind, it's ironic that she never really gets the chance to fly it however. A plane for someone who never gets to fly it, like purchasing a piano and never playing. Checking his watch he notes twenty minutes until touch down and he can't wait to be home. Fighting the urge to jiggle his knee up and down or drum his fingers on his leg, he maintains the image of calm. What he'd really like right now is a hot shower, food and to cuddle up with his partner (and he's not talking about Mack). Finally they land back at the base and he has to restrain himself from rushing off. Hanging back a second he walks off slowly after waiting for the ramp to lower. The hangar is buzzing with agents scurrying from one place to another creating an atmosphere of urgency. Focused on his already thought out plans for his down time, he scans his lanyard and heads into the base. Waving to Fitzsimmons as he passes by the labs, he makes his way towards the bunks to grab a clean change of clothes so he can hit the showers. He pauses by the gym briefly, stopping to look inside as he spots May training her new strike team. Their eyes meet for a second across the room and then she is back to teaching and demonstrating a takedown on one of her agents. None of her agents seem to have picked up on her momentary lapse in focus but he saw the way her eyes lit up in a way that nobody but him could see. Smiling he continues past the gym, finally reaching his room. Opening his drawers he pulls out a clean pair of jeans, underwear and a shirt, a chuckle escaping him as he notices a few of Melinda's things mixed in with his. They've been spending a lot more time together since they decided to step up their relationship and he enjoys having her spend the night in his room when she can. Grabbing his clothes he leaves for the showers, intending to clean himself up before Melinda finishes with her strike team. The showers are surprisingly unoccupied and he revels in being able to take as much time as he needs and not worrying much about using all the hot water. Such luxuries like taking his time are so hard to come by these days. Once thoroughly cleaned and feeling much more relaxed, he finishes up his shower and dresses. Checking his phone he notices an "urgent" message from the director requesting to see him as soon as possible. It's probably just for a debriefing, that man seriously needs to re prioritise. Sighing to himself, he picks up his things, taking them back to his room before going to see the director.

By the time he leaves the Director's office it's late and he's absolutely starving. So much for a debriefing, it felt more like an interrogation. That guy really needs to learn to ease up a bit. Massaging his temples tiredly, he walks into the kitchen and suddenly his world seems a little bit brighter, his day a little less terrible.

"I didn't think you had a chance to eat before you got detained," Melinda tells him as she passes him a fresh bowl of stir fry and rice.

He smiles at her taking a seat at the kitchen counter, so glad to have a partner like her.

"Yeah, thanks," he says accepting the food.

Stabbing a piece of broccoli with his fork, he looks at it for a second before popping it into his mouth. His eyes widen slightly surprised as he tastes the food.

"Since when did you turn into a decent cook?" He asks her teasingly.

Rolling her eyes at him she takes a sip of the beer in her hand as she leans against the counter in a relaxed stance.

"In between all your assignments," she states and he winces just a little.

The Director has been sending him on constant missions keeping him away from the base more often than not and sometimes up to weeks at a time. They both know that it's not his fault, it's his job and he can't exactly say an outright no to the Director. Accepting it however does not mean that they necessarily have to like it. Whenever he does happen to have time off though they tend to spend the large majority of it together.

"I've got a couple of days off, at least until the next crisis pops up," he says holding his hand out to her across the counter, palm up.

"Well that's something," she smiles a small smile at him, placing her hand in his, lacing their fingers together gently.

He smiles, looking up at her before glancing down at their joined hands. Tugging lightly on her hand he leads her round the counter to him.

"I missed you," he tells her quietly as he wraps his arms around waist, pulling her closer to him and resting his head on her toned stomach as he remains sitting and she standing.

One of her hands runs through his hair as the other traces random patterns over his back. He feels a large sigh escape him as the tension seems to seep out of his shoulders, soothed by his partner's presence and her touch. Her calming energy always seems to be able to put his mind at ease and help him deal with all the troubles that he has to face.

"I missed you too," she says softly, an admittance made only for his ears.

He pulls away from her just enough to look up at her and he can see the distant look in her eyes, the one she gets when she sometimes travels too far into the depths of her own mind.

"Hey," he calls to her gently, pulling her attention back to him. "I love you."

She looks at him warmly, tracing her fingertips ever so lightly across his jaw as a tiny smile curves her lips.

"I love you too."

His own lips smile against the flat plain of her stomach as he slowly rubs his hands up and down her sides. Her fingers continue to run through his hair and he emits a low moan from the back of his throat. She chuckles lowly at him, amused by his reaction.

"I thought you were tired," she teases him.

Pulling her even closer he tightens his grip on her waist.

"I'm never tired of you," he smirks.

She rolls her eyes at him, stepping back a little as he slips off the stool to stand. Keeping one arm around her waist, the other comes up as he brushes her hair back from her face. In that moment she wears one of her rare expressions on her face, an expression of complete trust and openness which she hardly ever shares with anyone other than him. Leaning forward, his lips brush against hers lightly before she presses closer to him. One of her hands slide up from his shoulder to cup his cheek as he slides his own hand into her hair. The kiss deepens as he manoeuvres them slightly so Melinda leans back against the counter. A low moan escapes him as she kisses a trail down his neck, sucking lightly on his pulse point.

"Melinda," he whines a little as she pulls back with a smirk on her lips.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private," she whispers against the shell of his ear, biting teasingly on his earlobe.

He groans before pressing against her harder as his lips capture hers in a heated kiss. They've not seen each other for at least a week and he's got time to make up for. She can feel his desire pressing against her hip as they kiss and he pulls her hips tight against his, a low moan escaping her as they begin to start up a rhythm. They need to get to someone's room. Now.

"Uh…" Mack pauses awkwardly in the doorway not quite sure how to react to the couple making out, practically dry humping on the kitchen counter.

Choking a little on his own spit, he startles them out of their desire driven haze. Both of them turn to look at him, separating the scarcest of centimeters from each other, and to be honest he probably feels more embarrassed than they do. He can feel the heat rushing to his face and what's even worse is that both Coulson and May seem completely unfazed by the fact that he caught them practically behaving like horny teenagers in the kitchen.

"Yes?" Coulson asks him, voice clear and reasonable even if his hair is mussed and his skin is a little flushed.

"Uh… It wasn't really urgent," Mack finally manages to string a reasonable sentence together after starting them for a few seconds as his brain struggles to compute what he's just walked in on.

May just looks at him straight faced, no sign of emotion, it's so much more unnerving when she doesn't speak.

"So...you two huh?" He blurts out unable to stop himself.

Almost as soon as he says it he regrets it as it hangs in the air awkwardly between them.

"I trust you'll be discrete," May says calmly as if they were conversing about the weather.

But he can read the order that it is. _Don't you dare tell anybody._ Like he would, it doesn't really matter anyway because half the base believes that they're sleeping together already anyway. It would just mean that half the base's population would have significantly lighter pockets and wallets than the other half.

"Yeah. Of course," he tells them with a nod not quite sure what to do now.

Coulson has the tiniest hint of a smile on his face as if he finds the whole situation amusing, though May looks her usual unflappable self.

"I'm just gonna go now…" He trails off as they both continue to look at him with those dangerously neutral expressions.

Backing out of the room he turns once he reaches the door and hurries away. It feels like the image of them making out in the kitchen has been burned onto the back of his eyelids, ugh, he's going to have to clean and disinfect the kitchen tomorrow.

Once Mack leaves the room she turns to him with a small smile and let's out a laugh, resting her head against his chest as her shoulders shake with laughter. He rubs a hand over her back as he shakes his head.

"Well that was awkward," he states.

She snorts in response finally breaking off her laughter.

"You think?" She looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It could have been worse though."

"Yeah?"

"We could have been caught having sex on the kitchen counter."

She slaps him on the shoulder playfully.

"Just saying," he shrugs.

"Well I see our interruption did nothing to lessen anything for you," she smirks at him rubbing her hips against his hard crotch.

He groans at her holding her in place.

"Do that again and I might just get us caught on the kitchen counter."

Pressing herself up against him, he can feel her warm breath on him as she whispers in his ear, "we might just give Mack a heart attack."

He frowns for a second, her words not quite matching the sexy tone of her voice. She chuckles at him running a hand through his already mussed hair.

"You don't think the team would disapprove though?" He asks.

She pauses for a moment, lips pursed together in thought.

"I can't say that I know how they'd react but I don't think they'd begrudge us a little happiness," she answers.

He nods thoughtfully though a slight frown remains on his face.

"Yeah I suppose," he says though it's clearly bothering him.

"Hey," she says, a hand coming up to cup his cheek as he leans into her touch. "The team will be fine. Remember when Daisy used to refer to us as 'mom' and 'dad'?"

That gets a smile out of him.

"Anyway," she continues, "our team is like a family, I'm sure they'd be happy for us."

"Yeah," he agrees thinking about when Fitzsimmons became official.

They'd all been really happy for the both of them.

"Do you trust me at least?" she asks him rubbing her thumb gently over his cheekbone.

"Of course," he answers as if it is a ridiculous question.

"Good," she breathes, "then trust in me."

He nods, grateful to have her to soothe is worries. No matter what, he can always trust her.

"I'm so glad I have you," he tells her, the worried frown now gone from his face as a warmth fills his eyes.

She smiles at him with kiss swollen lips and a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Don't worry," she breathes in his ear with a low voice and a playful smile, "Mack won't spill anything… I'll take care of it."

He smiles as they kiss, loving the fact that she can handle anything and how she can soothe his worries so easily. Running a hand through her hair the corners of his mouth lift up into a wide smile as she leads him out of the kitchen to their room.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Please drop a comment and let me know what you thought. If you have any Philinda fluff prompts please feel free to ask, you can also message me on tumblr if you like at hardcore-evil-regal**


End file.
